Love, Me
by vanishingsoulsx
Summary: 'If you get there before I do, don't give up on me.' Miku gave Len a letter when they were younger and Len retells the story to Oliver, but without an ending. How will the story end? Based on the song 'Love, Me by Collin Raye'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys. Don't kill me for starting another angsty one-shot. I just love writing angsty one-shots, kay XD I'll try to update Never Again but I currently don't have a frick frack idea on what to write so I guess you'll just have to wait lmao. Guess the holidays make me lazier.

So this one is based on a song called '**Love, Me by Collin Raye'** and though it's an oldie and all, I still really love it bahaha. Guess I have a soft spot for it. You should go listen to the song and hear the lyrics; it's so meaningful I nearly tear up but eventually don't. Which is weird considering I cry at 'Real Girls Eat Cake by the Janoskians' which is an upbeat song. Maybe because I relate to it more? Ugh idk anymore.

Right, enough of the rambles and I'm getting into the story. I hope I get more reviews for this? Idk. It's in Len's POV again. (Well, kind of) Sorry Miku.

* * *

**?'s POV**

Grandpa was once again lying in his rickety old rocking chair, eyes closed. I knew he wasn't asleep—he once told me that the rocking chair was just a relaxing place for him to be at; to unwind and get away but he could never fall asleep on it. It just held too many 'memories' for him and it constantly plagued his mind; but in a good way.

I was never really concerned about all these 'memories' he usually spoke of but I guess today was an exception for me. It was so boring—all my friends were out (without inviting me. Haha, some friends they are). Mom and Dad were on an overseas business trip and decided that my grandpa needed to 'babysit' me, which I had strongly objected to but ultimately lost. In here was like a hellhole; there was absolutely no WiFi in my grandpa's house. I had been in here more than a couple of times and I can safely say that there were no board games, card games, or anything that was worthy to be called entertaining. The only electrical device seemed to be the household appliances and the home mobile phone while proved useless. I wondered how my grandpa could survive without television! It was then that I had set my mind on the 'memories' grandpa frequently mentioned. Boredom can do weird things to you after all.

I dragged a stool next to my grandpa's rocking chair and promptly sat on it, staring intently at him, not wanting to wake him or irritate him in fear that my only source of entertainment would be gone. He must have felt my burning gaze on him because he peeked open an eye and chuckled at me. He sat straight up, nodding as if he knew what I wanted.

"Bored, Oliver?" he laughed, reaching out to ruffle my hair. I hated when he did that—for God's sake; I was 15 already! I didn't want to hurt his feelings though, so I bit my lip and let him do as he liked.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?" he suddenly asked me, eyeing me with his soft cerulean eyes. I guess he already figured out my answer judging from the shrug I gave him. I was being pretty snappy today since it was super humid and restless but grandpa was still being so nice to me. It made me a little guilty so I tried to put on my best behavior. "Yeah, I'd like that, Grandpa Len," I gave him a slight smile. He returned the grin to me and slumped back in his chair, gently rocking it once again, his eyes closed in comfort.

"You see that coat over there?" he pointed to a wrinkly, large, trench coat in brown that was hanging loosely from one of the handles of the coat hanger. I nodded rapidly, then slapped my palm to my forehead. As if he could see me. He had his eyes closed!

I was about to answer 'yes' when he piped up again. "There's a piece of paper in the left pocket. Could you get that paper for me? My wheelchair is too far and it would be much more troublesome to get it."

Of course I complied, standing up from the wooden stool. I stretched a little, moaning at the good feeling of my stiff muscles getting stretched. I trudged towards the coat, and reached into it, grimacing a little. It was pretty old and dusty—who knew what could have grown and started to reside in it? Thankfully, there seemed to be no living organism in the dark depths of the pocket. I felt around the wide pocket, brushing my hands across the surface of a something rough and crinkly. Guessing it was the object I was groping for, I gingerly pulled out the folded paper and returned back to my grandpa, settling myself comfortably in the stool. He gladly received the paper whilst beaming from ear to ear.

He then turned back to me, clearing his throat. He placed a hand on my knee as a loving guardian would and started his little story, his eyes shutting in reminiscence.

"Boy, you might not understand, but a long, long time ago, grandma's daddy didn't like me none, but I loved your Grandma so." He began.

"We had this crazy plan to meet and run away together. Get married in the first town we came to, and live forever. But nailed to the tree where we were supposed to meet, instead of her, I found this letter, and this is what it said," he breathed out, his smile growing wider as he spoke.

He carefully unfolded the yellowed paper, as if he was afraid it would rip it if he used the slightest bit of strength.

"Come here, child," he gestured to me, waving me forward. I did as told and leaned in, my eyes trailing across the words on the piece of paper.

'_If you get there before I do, don't give up on me. I'll meet you when my chores are through; I don't know how long I'll be. But I'm not gonna let you down, darling wait and see. And between now and then, till I see you again, I'll be loving you. _

_Love, me.'_

"This was written in 1923. Pretty long ago, huh?" he softly chuckled. "If only these useless legs of mine would finally manage to start up like it used to, it could visit your Grandma Miku in the hospital more often," he sighed, leaning his head back on the chair, shaking his head disapprovingly at his crippled legs.

"I would bring you there, Grandpa Len, but you know how Mom and Dad are like about me going out without their permission. And they don't like me calling them while they're overseas. 'It's a waste of money', they always nag. Sorry," I apologized upon seeing his slightly saddened expression.

At my attempt to cheer me up, he ruffled my hair again, but this time I didn't seem to mind as much. I guess this was his gesture of love? Dad didn't do this to me, especially since he was always on business trips so I figured that was why I disliked it at first. Everyone has their different ways of expressing their love after all.

"Thank you, Oliver. As much as I'd love to sit by her bed and talk to her, I guess we really shouldn't defy your parents just in case something happens. I don't think Miku would be running away from the hospital after all." He joked, grasping my hands with his wrinkled, frail ones. And we all knew why. The topic made grandpa really disheartened sometimes, so I tried to steer away from the subject.

"Sooo… You wanna continue the story, Granddad?" I inquired hopefully. His eyes softened and he leaned back into his chair, repeatedly swaying back and forth.

"Maybe next time, child. How about when your Grandma Miku awakens from her slumber?" he smiled, closing his eyes in rest. I silently muttered an agreement, but still not quite believing it. After all, it had been 6 years since she had slipped into that coma. I squeezed my grandpa's hands tightly, letting him know that I was going to be there for him no matter what. In acknowledgement, he peeped one eye towards me and gave me the purest, calmest smile before returning to his day-dream. I glanced at the letter clutched lovingly to his chest, briefly smiling. I really hoped grandma would wake up—I wanted to hear what made grandpa so blissful and peaceful. Maybe I could be like that too.

* * *

I didn't have anything better to do, so I went to get an afternoon nap. As I shut my eyes, I imagined what it was like back then while grandpa and grandma were teenagers. Being in a forbidden love, thinking of running away together, getting married, having children… Was it hard for them to leave their families or were their love for each other stronger? Did they miss them? Did my great-grandparents eventually accept their relationship? It was as if it was one of those fairy tales that my Mom used to read to me when I was a little kid. I wanted to experience something similar, but it felt so surreal. I guess when grandma woke up, it would all eventually be revealed. I smiled at the thought of the loving 60-year-old teal-haired lady, as radiant as a female at least 40 years younger than her age. Oh, how I missed the way she laughed at my lame jokes, how she and grandpa would act all mushy in front of the family despite being told not to, how she baked her signature banana and chocolate cookies and those weird-tasting brownies. (She had secretly chucked in leeks. She used 'being healthy' as an excuse when she was found out)

How I wished for those days to be back; I'd do anything. Obviously, so did grandpa but it was unfortunate that he had to be crippled due to an accident, which was also the cause of grandma's coma. I cringed a little at the mournful memory and tears prickled my eyes. Grandpa took it worst—he had fallen off his wheelchair and down on to the floor in agony, howling in sadness. He didn't shed a tear though; maybe he was desperately grasping onto that little bit of hope that she would wake up. And he still did.

I furiously rubbed at my eyes and the stray tear that had fallen, before taking a huge breath. I was a man—if grandpa could hold it in, I could too. I convinced myself that grandma would definitely wake up, chanting it like a mantra and eventually lulling myself to sleep. Just before I let sleep overtake me, I saw the smiling face of my grandma—but strangely, amongst the clouds.

* * *

I had no idea for how long I was out but it must have been for quite long, judging from the amount of light that was pouring into the room from the open window. Before then, it had been scorching—making it extremely humid but it had toned down a little. I groaned, sitting straight up and rubbing at my tired, droopy eyes. I scratched at my head, yawning _**(*1)**_ in the process. Once my blurry vision was cleared, I glanced at the clock on the wall. 3.37pm. Great, I had slept for 5 hours. I groaned in frustration again, smacking myself in the head. How could I have slept for so long? Grandpa could've needed assistance! I reached out, releasing the tension in my muscles and swung my legs over the edge of the bed, taking in a deep breath and finally getting up, stumbling a little on the way out.

"Awake, I see? Sorry to bother you when you've just awoken, Oliver, but could you put this back in my coat pocket? I fear I will accidentally damage it and I don't think your grandma would be very glad to hear that," he requested.

"Gladly," I answered, walking towards him and accepting the precious letter. I smoothed it out against my bermudas and folded it nicely, earning a tiny smile from my grandpa. I strutted over to the coat and replaced the letter. Before returning, I took a close look at the coat and ran my hands down the rough texture of it, envisioning how grandpa Len must have looked wearing it, silently laughing. However, grandma must have loved how he looked, considering they actually ran away together.

Just then, the house phone rang, snapping me out of my trance. "I'll get it," I called out, stating the obvious, then running towards to answer before the caller hung up.

"Hello?" I chirped cheerfully. All that day-dreaming must have brightened up my mood. "Hello? This is XXX Hospital. We would like to speak to the family members of Mdm Kagamine Miku, if you please," the caller replied rather sternly. "Speaking," I countered just as seriously. Was it possible that grandma had finally woken up? Was there such a coincidence? I immediately directed my suspicions towards the other person on-line, instantly capturing grandpa's attention. He looked at me expectantly, his eyes lighting up as if he had regained his youth. I beamed back, pointed at the phone and signaling for him to wait.

And when the lady had reluctantly replied to my questions, the phone fell from my loose grasp, the battery compartment cover shattering into pieces as it flew out. My eyes widened in disbelief and utter shock as pangs of fear and nervousness hit me like rushing waves. "No way," I breathed out, clutching tightly at the area of my shirt where my heart was at, trying to soothe the rapid palpitations. Tears unknowingly gushed out like waterfalls as I glimpsed at my confused grandpa.

* * *

My grandpa and I stood in the doorway of the church where we often stopped at to pray. I glared at the coffin and the smiling picture of grandma before us, failing to hold back my tears. I traced the intricate details along the sides of the casket, muttering a soft 'How could you leave us, grandma Miku? You promised you'd wake up...'

Grandpa, on the other hand, sat motionless in his wheelchair, staring straight at the coffin, nothing but melancholy evident on his frail, wrinkled face. It smashed my heart into smithereens to see him in this state and I absolutely loathed it.

And as I knelt down to hug him comfortingly, what I least expected occurred. In the 15 years of my life, never have I seen my strong, brave grandpa shed a tear. But as he recited these heart-breaking words to her, his eyes filled up with tears, overflowing to the point that he started to sob uncontrollably like a little boy who had lost his mother in the crowd.

He was wearing the old trench coat from before and he fished out the ancient letter, gently and almost elegantly placing it on the top of the coffin.

'_If you get there before I do, don't give up on me. I'll meet you when my chores are through; I don't know how long I'll be. But I'm not gonna let you down, darling wait and see. And between now and then, till I see you again, I'll be loving you. _

_Love, me.'_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Notices**

**1. Who yawned too?! I did!**

don't blame me for the short fic; I tried to make it as long as possible. And it's like 4 in the morning and im stalking the janoskians as well. I have to go out tmr too lol. I liked this better than Respond To Me but this doesn't give me the feels either. But the song itself does. Seriously, go listen to it! sorry i made miku die again lol.

K bye!


	2. Notice :D

Helloooooo

Actually**, Miku is supposed to be dead**; that's why they're facing the coffin in the last scene lmao. I guess I didn't write it clear enough. I'm a horrible author :(

So ye, that's all I wanted to say. bye


End file.
